


【佐鸣子R18】你是不是有别的男人了

by TheGreatTorus



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatTorus/pseuds/TheGreatTorus





	【佐鸣子R18】你是不是有别的男人了

"你是不是有别的男人了？！"  
一个闷热的夏季午后，正为近在咫尺的会考埋头苦学的高中生漩涡鸣子循着铃声一打开家门，就被气势汹汹闯进门的男友宇智波佐助一句话弄懵了。  
"为什么一个星期不接我电话，不回我消息？连去一乐都找不到你。"佐助阴着脸，紧接着抛出下一个问题。  
"……不要你管。"好不容易弄清状况的鸣子愣了几秒，只哼出这么句话。她委屈一大堆还没处说呢，混账佐助居然还跑来质问她了，有没天理啊。  
自从鸣子与隔壁班学业优秀的校草宇智波佐助交往以来，活泼开朗的她对佐助一直腻腻歪歪，黏人不休。佐助呢，对鸣子的态度是除了基本约会与坦诚相见之外总是做不到十分热情，不过他这年级吊车尾的小女友也不特别介怀，毕竟还有小樱她们一大帮好姐妹呢。不过，一个星期前俩人的恋情最终奏出了不和谐的插曲。  
当时还有一个多月就要迎来某次重要会考，佐助作为学霸，对这次考试当然是十分看重。鸣子却是老样子，各种漫不经心，对佐助成天line消息狂轰滥炸，2ch上最无聊的段子都恨不得念给他听，结果自然是惹来对方一通教训:"吊车尾的给我好好复习去，还想毕业后去见我父母的话，这次会考不能掉以轻心。宇智波家以前没有读书差的人，以后也不会有。"  
要知道，她漩涡鸣子虽然是年级吊车尾，但也是大户出身的千金，如猫般慵懒娇俏还胸大腰细的超级美女，哪里受过这样的气？于是鸣子决心闭关学习一个月，连最爱的一乐拉面也不去吃了，非让佐助这帮瞧不起人的家伙看看，她吊车尾也是有自尊心的。至于教训人的大坏蛋在之后第三天发来的line消息"这几天没消息是在忙着复习吗？祝考试顺利"，第五天发来的"吊车尾你在干嘛没出事吧"，第六天的"鸣子快点回话"跟一堆来电，鸣子自然是通通忽略。没想到到了第七天，大坏蛋佐助居然亲自找上门了，还一张嘴就这么凶，真是，太欺负人了。  
一想到这，鸣子嘴角一撇，索性实话实说:"哪有时间找别的男人，为了不让学霸瞧不起我们这吊车尾，这几天都是在发愤图强嘚吧哟。"  
"真的？" 佐助的眼神还是那么阴沉，好像鸣子不说实话他就要对她动刑一般。  
"佐助你凶什么啊，不信你就检查好了嘚吧哟。"鸣子把手一摊，示意佐助四处看看，自己身子一转，准备回去接着学习。呜呜呜还有章节好多没看完呐，学习真是件苦差事。  
没想到佐助拽着她的手，把她整个人扯入怀中，鸣子险些就此摔倒。"那好，我就来检查看有没有别的男人碰过你。"  
"喂喂佐助你搞清楚嘚吧哟，我是让你检查我的小公寓，你这是干嘛哎呀——"  
鸣子娇呼一声。佐助居然不老实地隔着丝质吊带衫不停地摸她pp，另一只手则紧紧箍着她，迫使她整个人紧贴在他身上。  
鸣子很想反抗，但这么近距离听着佐助越来越粗的喘息还喊她"吊车尾"、"鸣子"、"宝贝儿"，闻着他独有的气息，女性羞涩的部位被肆意玩弄，她不由自主地身子发软，甚至开始主动往佐助怀里钻。  
"到底有没别的男人？有没别的男人摸过你？"  
佐助大坏蛋，居然还真以为她红杏出墙了！鸣子气鼓鼓地把头扭到一边不理他，身子倒还是那样，紧紧地依偎在他身上。被这样完全占有的感觉很好啊，鸣子陶醉地想。  
"哎呀！"鸣子不由自主非喊出声。佐助居然低下头直接吻上了她的耳朵，还轻轻地舔了起来。  
"啊啊啊呀，不要啊佐助……别碰那儿，哎呀呀……"一阵酥麻的快感从耳边扩散了开来，卷席了鸣子全身，强烈到令她颤栗不休，为了不跪倒在佐助面前只能把佐助搂得更紧。  
"呀呀呀坏蛋佐助，不要再亲了呀，受不了了……"  
佐助好一会才停下，脸颊蹭上鸣子的脸，将她正过头来，迫使她脸对脸直视自己:"喜欢被亲耳朵吗？我这样亲你，是种什么感觉？"  
当然喜欢啦，最喜欢佐助亲我了，亲我哪里都喜欢，亲耳朵太痒了，实在受不了呀，一亲就想整个人瘫在你怀里，让你吻遍全身，然后被你随心所欲地用最羞耻的姿势肏……鸣子心里这么想，却没回答男友的问题。哼，谁让他怀疑自家小女友有别的男人，才不把这些告诉他，省得他自鸣得意。  
"到卧室去，我得把你从头到脚检查一番，看看到底有没别的男人碰过你。"  
混蛋佐助，这话怎么听着跟班主任伊鲁卡要查作业似的！鸣子的逆反精神被激发了，扭动着想从佐助怀里挣扎出来。  
"乖，这几天不想我吗？让我好好地玩弄你，我要让你欲仙欲死的。"佐助低沉下来的男高音对鸣子有一种魔力，特别是紧贴她耳边响起的时候。  
鸣子恢复了顺从的状态，贴在佐助身上，跟他一起慢慢挪进那小小的卧室。  
"呀佐助不要亲了，受不了呀呀呀……"鸣子被迫仰起头。佐助正把头靠在她脖子一侧，来回吸吮着那娇嫩的皮肤。只要是他亲过的地方，都是浅红色的痕迹，在鸣子白嫩剔透的身体上看来十分色情。  
"呜呜呜饶了我吧佐助……" 佐助将她推倒在床上并且整个人骑坐在她身上的时候，鸣子低声求饶起来。虽然早已不是第一次做爱，但今天的佐助态度非常执着，让她感到害怕。其实到底有什么值得怕的，她根本说不上来。  
"乖，让我把你脱干净再好好肏你，非把你肏得下面合不拢为止。"佐助把吊带衫从底部卷起翻过鸣子头顶，直接脱了下来。因为家里太热，鸣子没带胸罩，两只水滴状的饱满乳房毫无阻挡地暴露在了佐助眼前。  
佐助俯下身去，含住一只花蕾一样柔嫩的乳头，舌头在上面灵巧地舔来舔去，不时发出"滋滋"的吸吮声。 "呀呀佐助……坏蛋……干嘛欺负人家咪咪……唔……"鸣子呻吟着撒娇，身子扭动个不停。佐助又开始吸吮另一只奶头，一只手悄悄地凑近了鸣子的私处，探进了内裤里那早已湿漉漉的小穴。  
"水不少啊，吊车尾。"  
还好意思说，一进门就开始欺负我的是谁！鸣子嗔怪地瞪着坐起身来的佐助，又羞又气，什么话都说不出来了。  
"唔，佐助，别弄……"鸣子又呻吟起来，佐助正隔着内裤玩弄她的私处。他一会用食指指腹有规律地按压着她小小的阴蒂，一会往小穴里塞进两根指头，做出抽插的动作。  
鸣子的快感越来越强烈，情不自禁地伸出自己微微抖动的手，摸上了佐助的胸膛。佐助的胸膛白皙光滑，胸肌不厚不薄，恰到好处，每次佐助压在鸣子身上抽插的时候，鸣子总会紧紧地搂住趴在身上的他，吻着他的胸肌，呻吟着求他用力点、再快点……不知不觉间，鸣子自己已经把腿完全张开了，那样子淫荡至极。  
"吊车尾的，是不是嫌内裤碍事了？"佐助缩回手，脸上是那副足以让木叶高中部全体女生如痴如醉的微笑。  
鸣子故意带着哭腔"哼"了一声。承认内裤碍事不就代表她想让佐助肏嘛，这么羞羞的事情怎么可以直接承认呢……  
"转过去。"佐助粗暴地在鸣子腰上推了一把给她翻身，又摆弄着她的身体以形成跪姿。佐助跟世上大多数男人一样，认为后入自己的女人是最能体现男性征服感的事情。  
"哎呀呀，又要用pp对着大坏蛋佐助……"鸣子心里这么想着，身后的佐助一下子插了进来。  
"唔佐助坏蛋……"佐助在鸣子身体里停留了好一会儿。那温暖的小穴里水一直源源不断，偏偏还特别紧致，这种极致快感让佐助舍不得动。  
鸣子却不耐烦地扭起了pp。大坏蛋的东西又粗又长，插在小穴里真的好痒好痒啊，赶紧动一动来解痒嘛，讨厌……  
在佐助眼里，被后入的鸣子朝他扭起了pp，就是一种无声的引诱。他慢慢动作起来，一边抽插一边欣赏着鸣子的呻吟跟撒娇。  
"佐助，坏蛋，唔……快点，快点……呀别停下……"  
"看来确实没有别的男人碰过你。"佐助声音毫无起伏，一下子加快了抽插的频率。  
"哎呀哎呀受不了了……唔唔饶了我吧，求你了……"  
佐助凭经验知道，鸣子一旦开始这样叫床就说明她已经接近高潮，这时他只要继续之前的抽插频率便足矣让鸣子彻底沦为他的性爱玩偶。  
"啊啊佐助……唔我到了……"  
鸣子喘着气，不时"嘤嘤"几声，浑身白皙的皮肤已经泛滥为潮红。  
"吊车尾的真是容易满足。转过来。"  
鸣子顺从地仰躺在佐助身下。这是她最爱的姿势，这样她就可以紧搂着佐助，双腿环着他的腰，一边细碎地吻着他的颈间，淫荡的小穴则为佐助所掌控，被他一次又一次带向高潮……  
鸣子乖乖，我今天非肏得你高潮不断，一辈子忘不了我在这儿干你的样子。佐助享受着鸣子的娇吟，一边用力抽插。宝贝儿下面水好像越来越多了，估计第二次高潮也快来了……  
鸣子醒来的时候，佐助正坐在旁边，欲言又止地盯着她，这幅样子看得鸣子气又不打一处来:坏蛋佐助，就爱装深沉，有什么话不能直说，进门就要肏我，害我今晚上回爸妈家又要穿得全副武装来遮盖一身吻痕了！  
佐助看她醒了，俯下身凑过来，在鸣子面颊上轻轻一吻:"最后问一次，到底有没有别的男人？"  
"要人家说多少次啊，想有也没时间有，复习多忙啊，哎呀烦死了学习怎么这么累啊你们优等生都是怎么学嘚吧哟……"  
"没有就好。"佐助缩回身去，完全无视了鸣子后半截牢骚。"你要是有了别的男人，我可是要像伊邪纳岐追杀加具土命一样，让他永远不得安宁的。"  
鸣子眨眨眼，这个伊邪什么跟土命什么的是什么来着？听着倒耳熟。现代日本人怎么会有人叫这么奇怪的名字呢，不管了不管了，佐助这帮优等生真是的，说话非要拐弯抹角，完全不考虑她这吊车尾听不听得懂。哎呀呀，会考就在三星期后了，怎么办啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——  
"我的行李带着呢，在楼下车里，这段时间就由我来辅导你。吊车尾的，争口气，宇智波家的媳妇就没一个学习不行的。"  
大坏蛋佐助，干嘛又要戳人心窝子，没看她鸣子这段时间一直都很努力嘛，呜呜呜呜。 一想到这里，鸣子直接朝佐助扑了过去，伸出手要去捏他的脸。佐助好像料到这一招一般，转过脸避开了去，却又快又准地把鸣子扯进了自己怀里，低头又是一吻。  
"嗯嗯嗯，坏蛋佐助，大坏蛋佐助，又亲我……"被吻得无暇思考的鸣子只能在心里这样骂。罢了罢了，看在他主动找上门肏得她高潮又要给她补习的份上，饶他这一次吧。这么一想，鸣子转念开始专心致志地品尝佐助唇齿的滋味。嗯，比一乐拉面都要美味不少呢，我的佐助果然是最不同凡响的……


End file.
